You're different a Kia love story
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: What if Ray Kon had a sister that disappeared? What if, while at the World Championships, he finally finds her. But there's a problem, she's completely different and refuses to go home with him. Can Ray get her to come home and keep a certain bad boy away from her? And how will he and his team react when they find out the real reason she's there? ***I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE***
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony Kon:**

Age: 13

Birthday: September 12th

Family: Mother (deceased); Father(alive); Brother(alive); Grandparents(one set is alive ,dad's parents; then a grandfather, mom's dad)

Personality: All depends on her mood. If she is happy she will be nice and loud, if sad she will be quite and unsociable, if mad she will yell and be rude

Bio: Her mother and father are both from a small mountain village. They fell in love and got married. A couple years later they had Harmony's older brother, Ray Kon; then a year later had her.

Her mother died after her 4th birthday from illness. Around that time both her and her brother received beyblades. She liked to practice whenever she had the chance.

Her brother always received more attention and she was usually left to do all the home chores. Her father always referred to him as his 'amazing child' while he referred to her as 'my other kid'. So on her 10th birthday she ran away from home, not liking it there anymore.

One night she fell asleep in a forest. Iggy was walking nearby and found her. He decided to take her back to the others. When she woke they asked her if she would like to join, she said yes.

Bit-Beast: Tantrum, a wolf


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kill Dealers**_

A little about the kill dealers. The Kill is a evil organization. It has many branches. The junior level is called the Kill Dealers, which is ran by the main guy's nephew. The Kill does not care for the law or order. They only care about one thing, to take over the world. Many of the Kill Dealers beyblade, take the blades they win against, and sell them. But do not like beybladeing

**Beak Valkov:** (Captain of all branches of the 'Kill Dealers')

Age: 16

Birthday: March 9th

Appearance: Red hair, green eyes, looks a little like Tala, but not a lot

Family: Mother and Father (deceased); Brother, Tala Valkov(alive); Uncle ,aunt ,grandmother, and two cousins are alive.

Bio: His dad and mother meet in the gang and got together. They later had Tala and Beak, they're twins. On their 3rd birthday Boris came to take one of them to his Abby; he picked Tala.

He began to learn from the gang at the age of 5. At age 6 he witness his dad kill his mom. At age 8 his father was having a ceremony to announce him as the new leader of the Kill organization. During his father's speech Beak killed him. He then killed his grandfather, leaving his uncle to become the new leader of kill; but when Beak grew old enough he would get it. At age 10 his uncle gave him control over the entire junior division, the Kill dealers.

Personality: Stubborn, somewhat mean, bossy, arrogant at times, short tempered, caring for his close team.

Bit-Beast: Growler, a eagle

Attacks: Fire Dive(offense); Talon Strike(offense)

**Iggy Sho:**

Age: 17

Birthday: June 1st

Appearance: Short green hair, red eyes, lean, tall

Family: unknown; Foster dad (deceased)

Bio: He was abandon at age 2. He wandered for a year until the Kill found him. One man, Hyo Sho, adopted him. He was killed when Iggy was 10 years old. When Beak asked him to be part of him team a year after he became leader of the Kill Dealers Iggy accepted.

Personality: Quit, calm, rational thinker, brave, caring for his friends, uncaring for anyone else, scary.

Bit-Beast: Octo, a octopus

Attacks: Hydroplane (defense)

**Hekhi Bradly:**

Age: 15

Birthday: December 19th

Appearance: Brown eyes, grayish brown hair

Family: Mom and Dad (alive); little brother (alive); little sister(alive); grandparents(deceased)

Bio: Both parents are part of the Kill organization. They are Shifters, people that go from base to base with information, meaning they are not home often. Hekhi was raised by friends of his parents since they are constantly gone. His little siblings are staying with them until they are old enough to join the Kill Dealers. He joined the group at age 11.

Personality: Player, smooth talker, convincing, likes to run his mouth, never backs down, aggravating, sarcastic, cares for the team.

Bit-Beast: Yaro, a goblin

Attacks: spell bound (offense); temperament (offense)

**Neko Zaru:**

Age: 14

Birthday: July 29th

Appearance: Red hair, red/orange eyes

Family: Mom (alive); Dad(dead); Brother(missing); grandparents(alive)

Bio: Her mom and dad got married and had her brother and her. When she was 11 her dad and brother went on a mission but didn't come back. They found her father's body but never her brother's. Her mom is a main strategies creator in the main branch of the gang. She joined Beak's team when she was 12.

Personality: Cold, preppy, rude, nice at times, loud, an 'it's-all-about-me' attitude.

Bit-Beast: Hera, a gargoyle

Attack: sunrise (defense); stone (offense)

**Eon Stummer:**

Age: 13

Birthday: February 14th

Appearance: black and white hair, blue eyes, cat ear and cat tail are black

Family: Mom (deceased); Dad (alive); older brother(alive); grandparents(the ones from dad's side are alive ;mom's side are unknown)

Bio: One team found his mom, a neko, one day. She had amnesia and couldn't remember anything. His dad fell in love with her and they got married. They had his brother and then five years later they had him. His mom died in childbirth and everyone blamed him, even though they would not say it to his face.

He was a loner and never talked to anyone. When he was 10, Beak was 13 at the time, came to the Kill base in his town. Eon was amazed and followed him all over town. He had heard of Beak but never expected to see him, seeing as how the base in his town was one of the smallest ones. When it was time for Beak to leave he asked Eon to come with him, he said yes.

Personality: nice, smart, peace keeper, shy, hard to anger, random, always trying to cheer people up.

Bit-Beast: Olla, a rhino

Attacks: triple horns (offense)


	3. Chapter 3

*Harmony's P.O.V.*

I yawn and open my eyes. _Hello there mister celling. Do I really have to get up?_ I look at my bedside clock which reads 9:30. _Yep, gotta get up._ I sling my legs off the bed making my feet to make contact with the soothing cold concret floor. Walking over to my wardrob I pick out one of my usual outfits. A pair of coma short-shorts, a fishnet top with sleeves that reach my elbow, a tight black sleeveless belly shirt, and a pair of black knee boots.

Going into my bathroom I brush my teeth and pull my hair up into a high ponytail, leaving some bangs that sweep to the left side of my face. Slipping on my black gloves I walk out of my room into the hallway.

I live with the main branch of the Kill Dealers. There are many bases, but this is the main one; locatied in Kaluga, Russia. About 2 and a half hours away from Moscow. It's fairly peaceful here, most of the time. We ususally go to other cities to do missions like rob banks, get info, take out rivals. But for the most part we just lounge around here passing intel where it's suppose to go.

Our base is in the sewers of the city. I know, don't sound pretty, but it actually is. When they first made the city there created secret tunnles made in the sewers incase anything bad happened. The tunnels were forgotten about a long time ago, so we never have visitors.

Nearing the conference room I hear many voices disscussing something. "Go wake Harmony up so we can get on with this already." Neko complains.

Busting through the doors I make my dramatic entrence. "No need, I'm up." I say in a drmatic voice, laughing violently after the words leave my mouth.

"Good." Looking up I see Beak's uncle, Trent, on the big computer screen that takes up half the wall. This makes me stop laughing instintly and he continues with his message. "As I was saying, we have gained information that a compony has devised a plan for world domonation. The BIOVOLT corproation has been ploting to steal many of the worlds bit-beast and using there power to take over the world."

"What exactally does this have to do with us?" Hekhi asks. "I have a lot of better things to do then stealing little babies blades that are _oh so presious_." His last words are filled with sarcasim. He has never been one to actually like beybladeing, like most of us here. The only reason he has a blade is becuase his grandfather gave it to him before he died.

Beak hits Hekhi on the back of his head and motions for his uncle to continue. "They plan on getting these bit-beast by entering a team, the Demolition Boys, in the world championships." Trent continues. "As you all know we can not allow this to happen. Since your base is located at a very close location we will be entering your group into the comptition. Under NO sercimstansis is this optinable. You MUST compeate and you MUST make sure the team the Demolition Boys do not reach their goal at wining and collecting the bit-beast. You leave in 1 hour. We have already entered you and purchesed hotle rooms, which the information should be faxing over right now. I wish you all the best of luck and remember, you must win."

With that said the screen went blank and we were left in a silence filled room. "In all my days of working I've never been given such a childish mission." Iggy groans and walks out the door. The rest of us turn to our leader waiting orders.

"Go pack your stuff, make sure your blades are in working condition, and meet in the front room in 1 hour." turning to walk out I stop at the door hearing Neko whisper something to Beak. Being unable to make out what she said I wait for him to answer.

"Yes, bring a few weapons, just incase. If we fail our mission and BIOVOLT corproation dicides to start to inforce power then and there we must be preparied."

Everyone noddes and goes there seperat ways. Entering my room I pull out my duffle bag and fill it with clothes, hygiene products, my mp3, and some small daggers that will be easy to concle. Bending down I grab a box from under my bed and open it. Inside is my blade, lancher, and a picture of me, my brother, and our old friends. Smiling at the picute I take my blade and lancher and set them in my bag.

_Been a while, ain't it Tantrum?_ I think to myslef zipping up my bag and heading to my door. Before reaching the nob I turn back around, grab the picture, and place it in my bag.

With that done I head to the front room. Getting there after 10 minutes of walking I look at my watch. _10:45. The guys should be getting here._

"Hey Harmony!" looking down a hallway I see both Eon and Iggy heading this way with their bags slung across their shoulders. "This should be fun. Right?" Eon's happy voice makes me smile.

"HELLL NAAA. Where going to play a stupid game with kids, how is that fun?" We all start laughing. I mean, I was right. Having to beyblade with a buch of kids was not going to be fun.

Someone clearing their throat stops our laughing. Looking, we see Neko, Hekhi, and Beak. "Are we ready to go?" He asks. Everyone nods their head and we walk out the door.

Walking about 30 minutes in the sewers we come to a lader and climb up. Getting to the top I look around at the snowy ground. _Thank goodness I put a jacket on before we left._

Everyone climbs into the 7 seater van. I put in my earbus and stare out the window as Iggy starts it up and begins driving._ Let's just hurry up and get this over with..._


	4. Chapter 4

*Harmony's P.O.V.*

After a boring 2 and a half hour drive we finally reach Moscow. My yellow eyes scan across the city. People running to get from place to place; kids playing with each almost makes me miss my home... almost.

"What hotle are we staying at?" Neko asks from besides me. Beak turns to face us from his passager side seat.

"I'm not sure of the name but I do know almost all the teams compeating are staying there." He looks at the paper in his hands and then out the window. "And it's right there." He points to a pretty nice building. It has many floors and lots of windows.

Iggy pulls into a parking space and we all shove out, dragging our bags behind us. Beak gives us a look saying 'don't act stupid or I'll kill you' and starts to the doors; we follow him. Getting inside I see it's very elegant. The walls are a tan color and the carpets are red. It's also **VERY** heated.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the reception lady asks.

"Yes, we have a reservation for Trent Volkov." Beak answers. She looks at her computre and a few seconds later she speaks up.

"Ahh, yes here it is." She gets out a key. "Which of you is Mr. Volkov?"

"Actually he is my uncle and made this reservation for us." Beak says. I can tell he's getting aggravated by the lady's perky attitued.

"Oh, okay then. Here is your key. Your room is room number 587 and have a nice stay. If there's anything you would like just ask."

He snatches the key and begins walking away. I give the lady a apologetic smile seeing the confuse look on her face. Catching up to my group we hop on the elevator and go up to the 5th floor. Stepping into the hall we make our way to our room.

_Yep, this should be very fun. I wonder what kind of plan those guys have anyway. Murge the bit-beast together into a super being. But they could lose control of it. Maybe they were planing on making them into a big gun. That would be so halarious. Or maybe some kinda suit like Iron M-_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by bummping into someone and falling on my butt. My team mates have a amused look on their faces, except for Beak who looks like he wants to kill someone. Looking at the person I bumped into I see a boy with blueish black hair, a red jacket, and a hat on.

"Tyson wait up will ya. I mean the befay isn't goi-" The kid that was yelling at the boy ,whom I persume to be Tyson,stops when he sees me. The boy has brown hair and is carrying a laptop. "Oh my god. Are you alright." He darts over to me and helps me off the floor. "I'm so sorry about him. He's like a raging bull when he's hungrey."

"It's alright." I say to him. "It's my fault to. I was off in lala land."

He laughs a little and sickes out his hand. "I'm Kenny from the beybreakers and that idiot on the floor is Tyson. It's nice to meet you."

I look at Beak and he nods. "It's nice to meet you to." I tell Kenny. "My name is-"

"KENNY! TYSON! WAIT UP!" I'm intterupted by a voice, obiously a boy. I look to see three people coming around the corner. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy with brownish eyes and double color blue hair, and lastly, a person I never thought I would see again, my brother... Ray Kon.

"Hey who's this." The blonde boy asks.

"This is a girl that Tyson pretty much ran over." Kenny answers him. "What were you going to say?" he asks me.

I know my group can feel the uneasiness radiating off of me. "I-I was going to say we'd better get going." I quickly pick up my bag and go to stand next to Iggy. "Nice meeting you all."

I was about to run when a voice stops me. "Hey you drop this." Truning I see my necklace my mom gave me before she died; it was a yin-yang one with my name on the back. And it is being held by Ray. He walks up to give it to me when the back catches his attintion. Holding it up he reads the name on the back causing his eyes to widen. "Harmony!?"

"Sh*t.." I curse.

*Ray's P.O.V.*

The back of the necklace catches my attention and I read it. _Harmony Kon._ I look up to the girl in complete shock. She does have the same black hair and gold eyes. "Harmony!?" I yell/ask.

"Sh*t.." she curses under her breath.

So many things run through my mind at this point. Not being able to control myself I fling myslef to my sister giveing her a hug. She doesn't hug back, only stands there awkwardly.

"Who'd this Harmony and how does he know ya?" A guy with grayish brown hair asks.

"His name is Ray...He's my... brother..." Everyone around us gasps.

"I never knew you had a sister, Ray." Tyson says.

"Yep, I do." A relization hits me and I pull away from her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED EVERYONE IS ABOUT YOU. WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"

"SHUT THE FU*K UP YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACH!" She yells back at me. Taking a deep breath to calm myslef see continues to speak. "And to answer your question, I ran away."

"Why would you do that? Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? We thought you were-" I look at her and grab her wrist. "Common we're going to call the village elders and tell them I found you and to send someone to get you."

"No." She pulls her wrist out of my grip.

"Harmony-"

"NO Ray. Incase you don't know people run away to get away from places, not to go back. I'm NOT going back and you are not going to make me."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. My sister use to be so sweet and kind, but now.. "Yes you are. I'm your oldre brother and you're going to do as I say. Now come on."

"Like I said before, NO."

*Kai's P.O.V.*

I look between Ray and his sister Harmony. I don't really care about what they're talking about, but I can't help wonder what he means by looking for her for two years.

"Like I said before, NO." A small smile forms on my lips. There's somthing different about this girl.

"I don't care what you say. We've been looking for you for two years and everyone has been worried sick. You're coming with me to call the village elders and you're coming home." Ray goes to grab her wrist but one of her friends, the dude with green hair, stands infornt of her.

"I would advise you not to touch her again." I can't help but shudder. His voice sounds so cold, so evil, it's scary; not that I would admit it out loud. "She said she didn't want to go. If you try to make her I will have no choice but to hurt you."

I look around at the idiots that are my team mates and they all look scared; except for Ray who looks mad and a little hurt.

"Harmony, you can't just say no. A lot of people miss you." By now Ray's voice had taken a hard tone to it, a hard tone I never knew he had. "Me, Maria, Kevin, Gary, Lee, Dad-"

"I don't care." Harmony cut him off which I find rather amusing. "I don't wanna go back."

Ray ,once again, reaches to grab one of her wrist; but one of her other friends, a boy with grayish brown hair, steps infront of her. "I don't think so bub." His voice isn't as intemidating as the green hair dude's.

"Both of you move." Ray glares at the two boys and looks at his sister. "Why don't you wanna come back? Can't we at least talk about this? You're to young to be making these desisions."

"For one I'm only a year younger then you and two NO WAY. I am not going to talk this thr-"

"I think it would be a excalent idea. You disscusing this matter with your brother." My head snapps to the guy with orange/redish hair in the back of the group.

_I didn't notice him there. Why hasn't he spoke before this?_

"Beak, I don't want to though." the girl complains. He gives her a stare and she looks at the ground. "Fine." she mummbles, barley aduioble.

Beak, at least I think that's his name, starts walking towards my us. "Iggy. Hekhi. Step aside." The two that had moved infront of the Harmony girl instinly move out of the way. "I apologize for there behavior. They usually don't act this way towards people without orders." He sends a glare at the two. "My name is Beak and I am the captian of this team. You already know this is Harmony due to her name being spoken." He points to Ray's sister. "This is Neko." He motions to a girl with red hair. "This is Eon." He points to a actuallly neko with black hair.

"Hey! Yep, I'm Eon and it's awesome to meet you all." the cat's voice is really iritating.

"This is Hekhi." he motions to the dude with grayish brown hair. "And lasty, this is Iggy."

"Iggy? That's a awesome name. Who'd name you that?" I look over to Tyson. _He can be such a idiot at times._

"My foster dad named me it."

"Foster dad?" Max speaks up.

"Yes, he found me in the woods when I was 3."

"Why were you in the woods-"

"It's none of our buisness guys, now shut up." I interupt Kenny, knowing if they kept asking questions they were going to get pumbled.

"You must be the captian of the team." I look Beak and nod.

"Names Kia Hiwatari."

"Do all capitans have a cold, unfriendly, do what I say attitude or is it just the two of you?" another small smile creeps onto my face from Harmony's joke. I hear a growl and look to see Beak giving her a glare. "Ahh, come one Beak, you know you love my jokes."

He just rolls his eyes and looks at Ray. "Are you all going to eat?" Ray nods his head. "Your sister will come down so you all can talk right after she gets her stuff put away."

With that he turns to his group and they walk down the halllway. Everyone starts talking at once asking Ray all these questions but I zone out. Thinking about her. Harmony. _She's different_... _and kinda cute._ My eyes widen and I shake the thought out of my head. _No she isn't... Well... maybe just a little bit._


	5. Chapter 5

*Harmony's P.O.V.*

As soon as we are out of sight I confront our leader. "Why did you do that!?" My voice was suppos to come out normal but being mad it came as a scream. Realizing that I just yelled at Beak I quickly bow. "I'm sorry Beak. I didn't mean to yell." I look to him hoping he was not angered. He may love us like family but he **HATES** when people yell at him.

"It is alright Harmony. I understand that you are upset about this, but the sooner you talk this throught with him the sooner you can start acting like brother and sister." Beak may be the soon to be leader of a evil organazation but he cares about family. Not really even having a complelet family he tries to get us to charis ours. "And plus it could be a great advantage."

"Huh?" Everyone besides Eon asks. Apperentally they're thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." Eon states and goes into explaining. " You and your brother can get close, meaning you can get close to his team mates. Then you can sit in and watch them practice and memorise their power levels. So we know what we're up aginst. Me and Beak were talking about it when we bumped into them just now. I did research on the way here and they've won the Asia and American turnomets. Also they all have pretty wicked bit-beast."

_That seems like a pretty good plan. In fact, it sounds awsome. Now I understand why Beak is making me talk to Ray. Why didn't I think of this before them?_

"That is a good plan." Neko says as we get to our open the door and enter on the left side. It's like any other hotle room... small. _Apperentally Trent didn't want to get a suite. Probably so it wouldn't attract attention. No one ever pays attention to these smaller rooms. _"UGHHH! Why is the room.. so... so... soo... SMALL?!" Neko yelling is really funny, especially when the answer to obviouse.

"Because no one ever pays attention to the guest in these smaller rooms. If someone were to find out we were here and who we were we would get arrested and probably hung." I stated.

"That is compleletly right Harmony." Even though Beak tries to make it sound like he doesn't care I know he's happy that at least one of us figured it out.

My gaze goes over the room, getting a better look of it. There are three beds lined up aginst the left wall, two dressers on the right, a t.v. sitting on top of the dressers, a table in the corner, and a bathroom on the right as soon as you walk in. It isn't supper cramped, but it isn't an open floor plan either. "I call bed by the window!" I yell taking a run and jumping across the other two beds and landing on the one I've clamied.

"I wanna sleep with Harmony!" Hekhi yells.

"No way dude. I am. She's MY best friend!" Eon conters back.

They start arguing back and forth about that for a few minuets until Beak stops it. "That is enough. I already have the sleeping situation figured out. Iggy and me in one bed, Hekhi and Eon in one, and Neko and Harmony in the other."

"YAY!" I yell as Neko moves to sit by me on our bed. "We can make love all night long! WHAOOO!"

"How bout we turn it into a threesome." Hekhi says wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's a great idea." Neko gives me a 'what!' face until I turn to Iggy. "Would you like to be the third person Iggy?"

"As charming as that sounds, I don't feel up to it. Maybe some other time."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Beak gets up, walks to the bathroom, and shuts the door. Having excelent hearing I'm able to pick up the tumblers inside the door locking.

"Man, does he really think we'd try to rape him?" I ask.

"Apperentally." Iggy looks from the ground to Hekhi. "And I'd bet he'd be the one to actually do it." With that we all burst laughing.

*Beak's P.O.V.*

Walking into the bathroom and locking the door I pull out my phone and quickly dial my uncle's number.

"Hello?" His voice is staticy meaning he's probably underground.

"Hello uncle. I just wanted to inform you that we have entered the hotel and we are going to start preparing in a short while."

"Alright, if that's all I guess I'll go-"

"Wait!" My voice comes out with ergencey.

"So, that isn't the only reason you called. Something is bothering you. Tell me, what is it?"

"Wining the turnotint and stopping BIOVOLT's plans isn't the only reason we're here, is it uncle."

There was silence for a few minutes, like he was debating wheather to tell me now. Finally my unlce slightly chuckling. "You know boy, you're to smart at times." He sighs heavily and talks with a seriouse tone. "I was going to wait a couple days, but I might as well tell you know. You know your brother is there and is also compeating in the compition."

I freeze. _M-My brother! I haven't seen him in at least in at least thirtenn years! I use to write to him ocasinally but stopped eight years ago. Why is my uncle bringing him up?_ "M-my b-b-brother!" I'm barly able to stutter the two words out of my mouth.

"Yes, your brother is there. In fact, the abby that he trains in isn't but a few block away from you right now. But, back on topic, you are going to come in contact with him sometime during this trip. When it will be I do not know, but when this happens you are to do one of the following. Either convince him to come home with you or-"

"Bring him by force." I intterupted alreading knowing what he would say. I waited a minute then ask "What team is he on, uncle?"

There was a slight laugh from the other line, not the amusment type, but filled with saddness. "The Demolition Boys." _The one's working for BIOVOLT? He's on the ememy team?_

"I understand this. I will complete the mission and bring him back. I will wait before informing my team mates of this."

"Good. Now you better get going. Good-bye Beak." With that the line goes dead. Reaching down to the sink I turn it on and splach water on my face, calming my nerves. _Well brother, looks like you and I will be meating sooner then I anticapated._

I walk out of the bathroom to see everyone laying around watching t.v. "Harmony." Her hand snaps in my direction.

"Yes?" she asks obviously forgetting what she was suppose to do.

"You are suppose to be on your way downstaris to talk with your brother."

"OH CRAP! That's right!" she hops off the bed, puts on her shoes, and leaves the room. Slamming the door on her way out.

I stroll over to the bed closest to me and lay down. "Is something wrong Beak?" Iggy asks from the other side.

"No, just tired." Closeing my eyes I'm soon greated with a ,sadly, dream filled sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*Harmony's P.O.V.*

I skid to a stop in the dinning room. It's a desent size room with red and gold walls and red carpet. There's many mahogony tables scattered across the room and a farley large buffet table.

"Tyson. Slow down why don't you." Kenny's voice rings. I look around and spot the group at a table near the windows.

"Hey guys. Sup?" I ask the group while taking a seat next to my brother at the end of the table. Everyone slightly jumps and looks at me with wide eyes, except the Kia dude. "What? I scare ya?" I playfully ask while reaching across the table and take piece of chicken off Tyson's plate.

"Hey! That's mine! Go get your own!" He yells at me.

"I would, but I don't feel like it." I smirk at him before dropping the chicken into my mouth. "So Ray." I turn my attention from the angry bluenett to my brother. 'Lets get this over with so I can go back to living my life.' I almost say but remember what Beak said before I left. "Lets talk this out."

"Why won't you come back?" He asks. The look in his eyes are a mix between saddness, fustraion, and caring. It's obvious that he's calmed down.

"I don't like it in the village, Ray. I didn't feel at peace there. I wanted to get out. I never felt like I belonged there since mom died." I answer quitly. Ray was never around when father was mean and told me I was only there to do the house work. I had no purpose since mom died. My dad didn't want Ray mad at him. That's the only reason I was allowed to blade. But, technically, I didn't just lie to him. I didn't feel like I belonged at the village since mom died.

"But, Harmony. There are a lot of people that miss you. You belong with the village-"

"Ray, please." I can't stand how he's trying to make me come back. "Just.. Just please don't say you saw me. I promise I'll come back. Not right now though." I can tell he's able to tell that I'm pleading even thought my voice is the same as before.

He sighs heavily before speaking. "Fine. Fine. Just be careful."

"Really? It was that easy?" I ask. '_Wow, this reminds me of those stories where people give in __**way**__ to easy_'

"Yes. Really." Ray answers rolling his eyes playfully.

I smile and start to make small talk with all the team. Stealing a few pieces of Tyson's chicken every now and then. The only one that hasn't spoke since I arrived is the captian, Kai.

"-But, yeah, that's how we made it this far." Max finishes his explination of how the Bladebreakers came to be. I must admitt, there not as bad as I thought they would be.

I'm about to speak when voices enturrupt me. "Hey Ray!" It says.

Everyone at the table truns to see another team. A team of nekojinns. It doesn't take me long to reconize them. _The White Tigers._

"Hey guys!" Tyson yells as they make their way over to us.

_They haven't changed a bit._ I think to myself. Unable to control the happiness I feel from seeing them, I takle Lee to the ground as he steps into range.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell in my little girly voice.

Him and the others look at me questionly for a few moments before realization hits them.

"Harmony?" They all asks. I nod my head and sit up on Lee's chest. Preventing him from moving.

"Uhh.. could you let me up?" Lee asks while the others gape at me. I shake my head and stick my tounge out causing my brother to roll his eyes at my actions.

"Come on Harm, you gonna sqwish the poor kitty cat." Everyone turns there head to the new voice. Eon and Hekhi stand there with amused faces.

"Are you calling me _fat_, Hekhi?" I question him. His amused facial expression dissapers. Eon's doubles in enjoyment.

"No. But what if I was?" Hekhi tries to sound brave and like he doesn't care, but it's clear to me the fear behind his words.

My face flops completely from happy childish to murduros killer in 2 seaconds. Relizing his mistake, Hekhi's eyes widen. I jump from Lee's chest and chase Hekhi who has already started to run.

We run through the dining room. Bumping into people, tables, and anything else in our path. Finally getting close enough I takel him. Me and him both crash into a table. I, who is setting on his chest, starts to punch him repeatedly. Once he recovers from shock, Hekhi fights back. Blocking my punches and throwing some of his own. We roll off the broken table into the floor, knocking down people in the prosses.

We are both fighting to the death when a voice makes us freeze with fear. "Harmony! Hekhi!" Turning our heads we are meet with the cold eyes of Beak and the rest of our team. Reluctanly, I pull myself off of my enemy. My hand goes to my nose. _Blood._ My mouth. _Blood._ Glancing back at the anoyying brown eyes person to see he two has a bloody nose and a additional black eye.

"I fall asleep for a hour. _A HOUR!_ And when I wake up what do I find?" I open my mouth to answer when he send me a death glare, making all the words that had form in my head to dissaperre. "You two fighting on the floor like uncivilized brats!" Me and Hekhi both look down.

A few moments pass, everyone's attention on the sence going on infront of them. A few more.. A few more... "... but he called me fat..." I answer after what seems like enternity.

Beak growls from annyoence and leaves the room, followed by Neko, Iggy, Hekhi, and Eon. Knowing I'm suppose to follow I turn back to my friends and give them a peace sign before exiting the room.


End file.
